


I Just Want To Make Love To You

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, Fabio being bored and horny, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: “Hey mi bebe! I was thinking...is there anything you want for your birthday?” Maverick asked him as soon as Fabio accepted the call.“You, preferably naked in my bed.” A small whisper escaped Fabio’s lips, Maverick’s breath hitched. He memorized the younger’s responses to lust by heart.Or a Mavio fic for Fabio’s birthday
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	I Just Want To Make Love To You

**Author's Note:**

> Our sunshine boy is 21! And what’s better than some Mavio to celebrate him? Hope y’all will like it and if you find any mistake please let me know, after 45 days in quarantine I’m even more of a mess than before.  
> Also this is one of the dirtiest things I’ve ever written lol.  
> If you’re bored and wanna talk i’m on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com). :)

Fabio was bored. He was spending the quarantine alone in Andorra, his family and Tom back in France, and it was starting to take its toll on him. He shut the tv off, nothing seemed interesting enough to watch. Sighing he made his way to the bedroom, maybe he could scroll his insta feed and try to sleep early for a change, it was not like he had better things to do anyway. He changed in an old tee and a pair of sweatpants and he tucked himself into bed. Fabio found himself even more bored than before, apart from Jorge posting some pics from his previous trips and the ever present “#ItWillBeOkay” posts instagram was, too, empty. He stared at his screensaver, he missed riding his bike terribly. He missed the feeling of power that came with going at 300km/h, the never ending party like atmosphere of the paddock, being able to goof around with the other riders. But most of all Fabio missed being able to spend quality time with his boyfriend, with plenty of cuddles and some very hot sex. That they could be doing right now, since they were both in Andorra...quarantine be damned.

His hand went under the shirt, then lower and lower, until he found his way to his groin idly rubbing himself through his sweatpants thinking about Maverick.

The way the older looked above him when he pinned him down. How his strong hands felt over him,  in him. It's a thought that made Fabio give up palming himself through his pants and he slipped his hand down his pants instead.

What he would have given to feel Maverick’s strong hands instead of his own, his eyes fell shut as he tried to visualize the older. While Fabio was not a virgin before he met the Spaniard he definitely never was one of those constantly horny teenagers, he didn’t feel the burning need to be touched and owned in the way he felt since Mack entered his life.

His stream of, sex driven, thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing next to him. It was the ringtone he choose for Maverick. Fabio whined, he knew very well what the other’s voice could do to him. 

“Hey mi bebe! I was thinking...is there anything you want for your birthday?” Maverick asked him as soon as Fabio accepted the call.

“You, preferably naked in my bed.” A small whisper escaped Fabio’s lips, Maverick’s breath hitched. He memorized the younger’s responses to lust by heart. “Fabio, baby, are you hard?”

The Frenchman moaned. “Yes, Mack, fuck. I need you, my sex god.” 

“Do you even realise how possessive you sound right now?” Maverick chuckled, Fabio could hear the smirk in his voice. “Well if you had a boyfriend that looked like you did you’d be possessive and jealous.” 

Fabio’s hand was still wrapped around himself, stroking his cock lazily.

“Mhmm.” Fabio purred down the line, “I really need you Maverick.”

“What do you need me for?” Maverick asked. Even just this was enough to reduce Fabio to a whimpering mess. “What do you need me to do Bebe?”

Fabio bit his lip to swallow down a groan, “I - I need you to touch me; hand, lips, tongue, I don’t care. I just need to feel you on me, in me, anything.”

He groaned as he listened to Maverick pant down the line at him. “Well, just imagine that those fingers wrapped around your dick are mine, stroking, teasing and squeezing. just imagine my lips kissing you all over as my hand twists around you, working you as you writhe and moan beneath me.” 

His moans became louder, only Maverick had this power over him. “F-fuck. Mack, please, keep going.”

He wanted to come with Maverick, he needed to. “Fabio, you feel so damn good Bebe.” His breath hitch and the whimper that fell from his lip, and his mind went even lower, starting to finger himself.

Fabio bit his lip and hissed as he added a second finger, the sensation forcing his back to arch slightly. “Are you fucking yourself Bebe?” Maverick asked, he knew that there was just one thing that drew that sound out of Fabio.

“Y-yes.” Fabio moaned down the line. He closed his eyes, lying there, legs splayed, one hand wrapped around his dick and the other moving 2 fingers in and out of himself, and pictured Maverick’s solid hands preparing him for his cock before fucking him to oblivion. The image was the stuff of fantasy and Fabio wished that the older could be there, he would have pushed him on the bed or he would have simply dropped to his knees, mouth wrapped around him sucking him as hard as he could. “Fuck yes, oh God.” He panted, hand twisting one final time as he came in hot spurts over his hand. “M-Mack, fuck.”

Maverick cried out seconds after Fabio and murmured his name in short whimpers, voice hoarse with lust. “I really wish you could be here with me, it would be the best birthday present.”

Maverick laughed before sighing, “me too mi cielo, if only we were quarantined I’d be at yours with Minnie in a breath.”

“That sounds perfect, I miss you and my beautiful princess.” The younger man breathed out. “We miss you too, but after dinner we’ve got some catching up to do and I want all night with you, just me and you, fucking each other senseless.”

“You really know how to spoil a guy don’t you?” Fabio joked. “Just you Nene, I know you love it as much as I love you.” Maverick said in a seductive tone. “Mm, you know I do and I can’t wait to see you. Good night Mack, love you.” 

“I can’t wait to have you in my arms again, mi amor. I love you, so much.” Maverick whispered in a soft tone, as if those words were to be heard and understood by them alone, even if no one else could have heard them.

Fabio smiled, hanging up the phone, before falling asleep dreaming of his boyfriend.


End file.
